My little sister
by Leanoranda
Summary: Germany went into hiding after world war two. Now she a more or less successful author, but because of that, Prussia finds her. NyoGermany and NyoPrussia GerIta and PruAus


My little sister

"_You know, Louise, one day, we can run around like girls and show ourself to the rest of the world. And the, Austria will finally see that he really is a pussy, cause he lost against me, the awesome Prussia! And I am, unlike that frying pan wielding monster he had married, a real woman!"_

"_Women are only good as a housekeeper and to bare children. I'm happy that the representative is a real Aryan man. Why do you ask about something stupid like this, Deutschland?"_

* * *

><p><em>30th April 1945<em>

All her life, Germany had a secret. The strong, muscular man was not a man. He was a she, and that since she was born. No one, except Prussia, her sister, knew. Yeah, the Germanic siblings were both girls, and strong ones too, but now was a time, where even the strongest man, or woman, was allowed to cry.

It was the end of world war 2. Germany lied in shattered glass, bullets and blood next to her. Her sister was missing, probably under the rubbish of the once beautiful Berlin. But Prussia was strong, she would survive it, so Germany had other problems.

Her most prominent problem was the corpse of her ex-boss, Hitler. He, and his wife Eva were lying next to her. She killed herself, but Hitler refused to take the pill. So Germany shot her last bullet into his brain.

But that wasn't the only problem.

She was in pain. Her whole body ached and the knew, that Russia soon will find her. And only Gott knows what he will do to her. Or even worse, if her finds Prussia.

The throbbing pains finds his source in her chest.

Another problem. Before she could shoot at the bastard, he shot her. And the bullet was near to her heart. Not that she minded, she wished herself death. But she couldn't die any more. He had deserved her last bullet, for all he had done, and for all he had forced her to do.

Slowly she tried to stand up, but the pain forced her back to the ground. She was tempered to stop, and bleed to death, here in the Bunker, but, damn, she was Germany, and Germany never gave up. So she tried again.

Tears shot into her eyes, but she still refused to give up. She wanted to run away, ans stop being a country.

Images from her long lost dream shot into her mind. Her dogs, a loving husband and children. A house in the country, and friendly neighbours.

But she was born to be a country and to live her peoples' ideas. To start war with England and France, to kill innocent, to kill her own people.

She didn't want it any more.

Finally she reached the table and pushed herself up. Panting she held the wood, and slowly limbed to the door. If she could reach the exit, she could make herself a new life. She would take a new identity, she would be finally able to live a life as a woman.

* * *

><p>"What do you bloody mean, Germany is gone! That bastard just can't run away without his punishment. Go out and search for that Nazi and bring me his head!"<p>

England was furious. The allies had finally found the hiding place of Hitler and hoped that Germany was with him, but no, the bastard was gone. The only people in the room were Adolf and his wife Eva, both death. That fucker even had shot himself, the Nazi-leader was nothing more than a coward.

"Mon Angelterre, don't be so loud. After the long time of bombs and gunshot, moi would be very happy for some peace."

France sat in the other corner of the room. He was beaten, and his face was partly covered with bandages.

Another soldier entered the room, were the nations were sitting.

"Prussia was found!" he announced and waited for more instructions.

England sighed and France looked up.

"Is he badly hurt?"

The soldier shook his head.

"Good, then bring him here. At least there is one German who I can beat up."

* * *

><p><em>Present day Germany<em>

It was a small town in the western part of Germany. A tall blonde woman just arrived at her house and was greeted by three dogs. One was a Doberman, the other a German Shepherd, and the last a golden Retriever. The were wiggling their tails and hoped that she would play with them, but she was tired and only wanted to throw herself on the couch. It was evening, and she had a hard day..

After she threw her shoes into a corner, she walked into her warm living room and switched the TV on. There was a documentation about the second world war and she gave a sad smile.

Germany really wanted to see her sister again, and if she had the chance, she would directly do that. But, after so many years, she couldn't bring up the courage to drive to Berlin and greet her sister.

Gillian probably hated her by now, for leaving, or for leaving her think that she had died, so this way was better.

By now she had a normal life. She owned a house, had her three dogs, got every ten years a new passport by hacking the governments data, so that her birth year always was right.

And she worked as a architect, and wrote books in her free time. In her stories she always wrote about her life before she went into hiding, and the books were selling well. She even was able to pay the house with her work. So, her life more or less was normal.

Her eyes were still glued on the screen, which was now showing some kind of promotion. She sighed again, switched the TV off and went into er writing room.

The writing room was more like a library with a desk and a notebook on it. There she wrote all her memories. It has started as a reminder for what she once had been, but now, she earned a little money from her stories and it was a good stress relief.

She sat behind her desk and waited for the computer to work. While she waited, her eyes went to the picture that was on her desk. It was a really old one with her sister, and showed them after world war one. I was taken just before her asshole boss got the power in her country, and during that hard time, she was happier then after he had gained power.

Her eyes went back to the screen and she opened her mails, just to check if her human boss had given her some extra work.

But he didn't, so she started her writing program to continue her story.

* * *

><p>Even the world believed something entirely different, Gillian Maria, other known as Gilbert, loved reading. And currently, he read a very interesting, and in the same time shocking book. It was about two sisters, who never shown the world that they were actually girls, and their life. Their story was nearly identical to what she and her sister went through, and currently the author was, if her interpretations were right, just after world war one. She closed the book and read it's cover.<p>

The book had a simple title, _the hiding,_ and was written by a woman named Monika Schmidt. On the backside was a brief summary, but unfortunately no picture of the author.

Gillian really wanted to meet her, and ask her, where all ideas come from, so she hoped, that she would find something about her on the net.

So she went to her laptop and typed the name into it. The first results were only critics about the books she had published, but after some searching she found a side where a picture was shown. And what she saw, broke her heart.

"West."

* * *

><p>AN What have i done?

Comments? Review please if you have to say something.

Okay, i'm out. I'll go in my plot bunny corner and see what I'll do next ;)

Until next time! Leonoranda :)


End file.
